


湿玫瑰

by Annnnca



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnca/pseuds/Annnnca
Summary: 还是旧文存档
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nelo醒过来的时候，房间是昏暗的，玻璃窗附近圈着最后一点光。有人靠在不远处椅子里熟睡，一双长腿搁在桌上，哪怕只是轮廓也能看出来，他很累，很疲惫。

他在一片黑暗里伸出手，犹疑着伸展，握拳，再伸展。触感完全不一样，他这才相信，自己的确被卸掉了全身的铠甲。

他变脆弱了，这让他不安。

光一瞬间在房间内爆炸开，其实这并不是很亮，但对常年沉睡在黑暗里的他来讲过于刺激。反射性地，他想拿些什么破坏掉它，可胡乱摸索一阵，他发现自己什么都没有。

下一秒，有人拿手遮住他眼睛。

Nelo慢慢平静下来，很久，直到对方确认他已经适应得差不多之后，Nelo终于看见了对方。

是那个一再把他打败，最后杀了他的男人。

“醒了？感觉怎么样……还记得我吗？”

恐怕很难忘记。

Nelo没有回答。

魔界只有一条规则，胜者为王。一切都靠力量说问题。这个自称但丁的男人打败了他，杀了蒙德斯，那Nelo就理应是他的战利品。

谢天谢地，这为但丁和他哥的相处打下了良好的基础。实话讲，相处这么多年了，这是他和维吉尔最和谐的一段时光。作为战败者，Nelo很认真在完成每一项指令，无论是擦桌子，吃饭，睡觉，还是别的。为了让他多点事干，但丁甚至买了一堆盆栽来，让Nelo没事儿浇水养花玩。

“可是，”但丁认真询问魔界百科全书翠西：“他为什么一点恢复意识的征兆都没有？”

翠西不耐烦地说：“这是三天来你问这个问题的第十遍。”

“你没给我答案。”

“因为我也不知道，理论上讲他会慢慢恢复，但谁说得清究竟什么时候会好，世界上半魔人可不多，想找个相同的例子都难。耐心点但丁，总会好的。”

但丁揉揉额角，叹了口气。

“好吧，我太心急了，那有什么建议吗？”

“要不你给他来个真爱之吻？”

“正经的。”

“多带他出去走走吧，或许能想起来一点以前的事。”

真到要出去时但丁却犯了难，无他，给他哥选衣服实在太纠结了。维吉尔穿衣服风格一直都规矩严整一丝不苟，现在好不容易能有一个随意摆弄的机会，但丁自然不能错过。他兴冲冲买了一堆衣服，挨个给Nelo试了一遍，蕾蒂和翠西作为从旁指导打分。

都很合适，但丁深陷在这种简单枯燥朴实无华的快乐里，丝毫没注意到Nelo的表情随着不断重复的换衣服动作越来越阴郁。

翠西坐在桌上，和站靠着桌沿的蕾蒂闲聊。

“他现在可没之前沉稳了，像个傻小子。”

“和我刚认识他那会儿差不多。”蕾蒂说。

“怎么还没完，他不累我都看累了。”

“随便了，他下个月别来找我借钱就好。”

最终敲定的时候大家都松了一口气，但丁把剩下的衣服塞进衣柜，打算以后轮流换着穿。他甚至有考虑去买两套女装回来，毕竟哄骗维吉尔的机会可不多，错过就再也没了。

从醒过来到现在，Nelo一句话也没说过，这丝毫无损但丁和他说话的兴致，毕竟他和维吉尔的相处模式一直都这样。突然，Nelo停了下来。

“怎么了？”

Nelo眼睛一眨不眨，看着路边一家店的招牌。

那是一家书店。

Nelo站在书架前，一言不发，也没有动作。其实他不知道该买什么，只是模糊感觉到自己对这种东西的偏爱。但丁搭着他肩膀，站得很不像样。

“你果然还是喜欢这个……究竟有什么好看的。”但丁咕哝道。

他自作主张替Nelo拿了好几本书，全是他以前见维吉尔读过的。把每一本封面都在Nelo面前晃了一遍，确认Nelo没有反对意见后，但丁拉着人去结账。

书店老板苏珊夫人夸张大喊：“哦但丁，你竟然会光顾这里，这可真是难得一见。”

但丁打了个哈哈，随即把Nelo往前一推，说：“嘿夫人，介绍一下，这是维吉尔。”

维吉尔？

Nelo眨眼，不知道为什么会被这样介绍。

苏珊夫人为人和善，不介意Nelo的沉默，她很欣慰但丁身边终于有了个处得来的朋友。不知道为什么，虽然他和附近邻居相处得都不错，但总是有种格格不入的气质，近些年逐渐沉稳下来后，这种感觉愈发明显。

现在看来，他只是没找到合适的人相处。

“咦，”苏珊夫人发现了什么：“介意我问一下吗，但丁，他眼睛旁边是什么？”

Nelo瞳色是深红，幸好不是失去理智时期的那种红光，不然但丁想一百个理由也解释不清。现下他除了颜色外和常人没什么差别，更显眼的反而是眼角到鬓间那几条纹路，不知道是不是错觉，但丁总觉得它们比起Nelo刚醒时要淡些。

但丁没有正面回答，他结好账，把书放进袋子，再递给Nelo，被Nelo有些笨拙地一把抱住。

“很好看不是吗，夫人。”

苏珊夫人眼神在他们中间绕了一圈，作为一个开书店的老板，她可谓见多识广，什么戏剧小说都翻阅过。

送走客人，她开始期待熟人光临，好和她们分享一下自己的想法。

回家的时候但丁在心里默默疑惑，竟然没人看出来他和维吉尔的血缘关系，不应该，他们分明长着一张脸。

然后他捧着刚洗完澡的Nelo脸颊，仔细观察了很久。把维吉尔带回来到他醒来再到现在已经将近一年，他头发长了很多，快到齐肩，今天为了方便出门，但丁给他束了个马尾。说起这个，但丁曾经试图复原维吉尔原来的发型，后来因为技术不熟练加太难打理作罢，只有他哥那样的人才能忍受那样的发型。这也导致之后Nelo的发型一直是软软垂着，再加上红眼睛，多出来的纹路，两人截然不同的气质。

好吧，不知道为什么，现在他们确实不是很像了，双胞胎也能变样的吗？

“好了，我去洗澡。”但丁放弃了探寻，“你先看书，好吗？”

Nelo没说好或不好，他径自打开书。

可等但丁出来的时候，Nelo却是在叠衣服。今天忙着出门，剩下的衣服他塞得很是简单粗暴，Nelo打开衣柜，一件件重新叠好挂好，再放进去。

这是他哥的风格。

察觉到但丁的到来，他挂衣服的手停在半空中，不知道该继续好，还是回去看书好。

今天的惊喜有些多，先是Nelo会表达想要什么的情绪了，现在他甚至还会违抗一些指令。

不远了，离维吉尔恢复不远了！

他走过去，陪Nelo一起叠衣服。

因为有Nelo在家，所以但丁现在不太乐意接比较远的活，可这次不行。

他打听到了一点阎魔刀的消息，在很远的地方。

为了这次出行，他做好充分准备，先是把在外旅游的翠西拉回来，拜托她盯着维吉尔，又是麻烦蕾蒂注意他哥动向，再把左邻右舍全都拜访了一遍，恳请他们在发现Nelo的时候把他带回家。

最后他对Nelo说：“我很快回来。”

沉默了一会儿，他又加了一句：“一定要等我。”

翠西看不下去了，由于她对当年这哥俩的相处模式并不了解，她觉得但丁简直过度操心又过度担心。

果然恋爱使人降智。

她把一个手机塞到但丁手里。

但丁：？

翠西：“记得打电话，手机钱先欠着，记得还。你生活在现代，但丁，多学学现代人生活方式怎么样。”

拿到刀并没有很难，能通过暴力解决的问题，对但丁来说麻烦的都不多。他每天一个电话按时打过去，只有他说，但Nelo呼吸声传过来，就能让他安心。

回家的那天，邻居们纷纷和他打招呼，告诉他Nelo没有乱跑，一直在家浇花看书。花店老板娘看见但丁，停下了和苏珊夫人的交谈，大声说：“嘿小子，过来，回家怎么能不带礼物。”

但丁拿着刀挥挥手，说：“我带了。”

花店老板娘惊讶地说：“别开玩笑了但丁，哪有人这么送礼物。”

她抽出一支玫瑰，递给但丁。

“送你了，拿这个准没错。”

Nelo坐在沙发上看书，他头发更长了，扎了个松松的小辫，一看就是翠西干的。

但丁决定改天带他去剪头发。

从他进房间，Nelo的注意力就不在书上了，当然也不在但丁身上，而是在刀上。这是醒过来到现在他第一次对但丁露出攻击性表情，因为但丁拿着他的刀。

生动多了，但丁开心地想，把刀递给Nelo。

没有犹豫，他伸出手拿过刀，这种感觉很奇妙，他不可或缺的一部分重回身边。

Nelo竖插着刀，闭上眼，额头紧贴刀柄。

他睁开眼的时候瞳孔一震。黑洞洞的枪口正对着他，这让他脑子里翻卷起一些无力又痛苦的回忆，他握紧刀。

“Surprise！”

但丁扣下扳机，枪口弹出一支玫瑰，鲜艳热烈。

Nelo表情冷漠，胸膛却微微起伏，脑子里飞速闪过一串词，诸如蠢货，白痴，垃圾之类的。虽然不明白具体含义，但他觉得但丁配得上。

他甚至想打一顿但丁，刀在他手上，这种冲动就愈发难以遏制。

想想战败者的身份，他最终还是忍了。

抛开惊喜惊吓的部分，Nelo其实还算喜欢玫瑰，他不讨厌热烈的东西，这也是他忍受但丁至今的原因。虽然随着知觉的不断恢复，他的忍耐阈值也在不断下降就是了。

但丁也发现了这一点，每天快快乐乐给Nelo大变玫瑰，傻瓜情侣的氛围逐渐升级。

但丁的烦人程度也不断升级。

Nelo皱着眉，他眼周原本颜色鲜明的纹路愈发浅，现在真像装饰一样了，瞳色也由深红转浅，但丁每天都会仔细盯着瞧一阵。

别的都算了，打扰他看书真的很烦，Nelo平心静气大失败，拿刀格住人，把但丁一把推了出去。

这动作刚做完他就愣住了，但丁也愣了，两人面面相觑了一会儿，但丁突然又扑过来蹭他，大叫：“维吉尔！”

他话音刚落，突然有什么东西坠落，砸进房间。

但丁回头看，僵住了。

他重复喊了一遍维吉尔，这次声音低下去。

那是一个穿着蓝色风衣的人，和他很像，一直昏迷不醒。

但丁说，这是维吉尔。

Nelo看了他一眼，和即便沉睡也被对方紧紧攥住的刀。

一个多小时后，维吉尔还不见醒，但丁有些焦躁，不知道这个十几岁的哥哥为什么会出现在这里。

他决定去找一趟翠西。

走之前，他说：“Nelo，我很快回来，记得等我。”

Nelo在房间里坐了一会儿。一开始他看书，后来发现看不进去，于是放下了。

一无所知的时候，他经常去书店，苏珊夫人给他讲了许多戏本小说，极大扩充了他的知识见闻。

他有一点明悟的感觉。

关于但丁为什么会救他，为什么对战败者那么好，为什么叫他维吉尔，为什么送了他一把刀。

因为他和真正的维吉尔长相相似。

而但丁失去的维吉尔回来了。

他的行为想法正在慢慢恢复，他知道但丁一直很关心这个，可能因为鲜活的他更像维吉尔一些……总之，他原本打算等再好一些就告诉但丁，现在看来也没必要。

想象了一下以后的生活，Nelo觉得难以接受。为了报复但丁对他的戏弄，他一刀劈了但丁房间，尤其把床搅得粉碎。然后收刀。

他把刀放在床边。

Nelo站在房间里左右环顾。但丁给他变的花，但丁给他买的书，但丁给他带回来的刀，全是但丁的东西。

他只带了那朵玫瑰。

站在门口，他表情平静地想了一会儿，还是把玫瑰放下了。

但丁开着车，在阴沉沉天穹下闪电一样穿梭，维吉尔昏迷着趴在他背后。莫名的，他有一点心虚，于是把背挺直了些。

酝酿很久的雷劈了下来，同时劈下来的还有一个臭小子，逼得但丁紧急刹车。老天，突然遇见十多年前的自己是一种怎样的体验？但丁现在就可以告诉你，有一点尴尬，中二期大多数是相似的，半恶魔也不例外。

那个小一些的Dante抡着叛逆就冲了过来。扫，砍，架，推，刺，边打边骂：“你们还要不要脸了，去找自己的维吉尔！不要总来抢我的维吉尔！”

但丁大概明白了，往后一跳，示意Dante把他的维吉尔带走。

“他是突然出现的，我也不知道怎么回事。”

忍不住，他还是秀了一下。

“我有我的维吉尔，他还在家里等我。”

Dante才不听他的骚话，抱着自己哥哥走了。

这都什么事。

但丁头痛，把剑往身后一背，开始往回赶。

天色不太好，雨已经落下来。不知道是不是拆卸铠甲的时候出了点差错，Nelo不是很喜欢下雨天，因为身体关节会奇怪酸痛。他从来不说，但丁靠看他偶尔皱起的眉发现的。

他脚步轻快，临近那栋房屋时却越来越迟缓沉重。

Nelo不在家。

雨噼噼啪啪地打，但丁却没有进房间的想法，他踩过积蓄起许多汪水，凹凸不平的地面，最终停住了。

雨把花瓣打落，湿淋淋铺在门口地上。

那是但丁送给Nelo的玫瑰。


	2. 湿玫瑰（下）

全靠但丁之前对邻居的委托，找到维吉尔并没有花很久。他沉默着收拾好花瓣，揣进怀里，左邻右舍见他回来，纷纷给他指路。

“维吉尔往那边走了。”

“苏珊太太让我告诉你，他之前在书店待过一会儿。”

“我想给他一把伞，但他没收，但丁，出什么事了，是吵架了吗？”

但丁一边道谢一边赶路，他也没有打伞，心像急促雨点跳动。Nelo为什么离开，他能去哪里，他什么也没带，什么也不明白，但丁陷入一种阴郁的狂躁中。

所以几个小时后，他找到Nelo时，几乎控制不住自己，而Nelo往后退，避开了他抓过来的手。

但丁顿了一下，收回手。

“Nelo，回来。”他说得很慢，字词清楚：“外面还太乱。”

这里离家已经很远，荒郊野岭很难找到一个休息的地方，恶魔时不时出现，他们能站在湿淋淋黑暗里对视，全靠半恶魔良好的视力。

除了最开始的一眼，Nelo再没理睬他，准备转身离开。

下一秒枪声响起。

“Nelo，回来。”但丁举着枪，重复说了一遍。

Nelo停在那里，心中不断对比两人武力值，没有武器让他处于劣势。

但丁深吸一口气，收回枪，胡乱抹了一把脸，雨水顺着他发梢往下淌。

像作出很大让步，他说：“你可以走，但起码和我回去一趟拿你的刀。”

“那是维吉尔的刀，不是我的。”Nelo指出。

“什么？你就是维吉尔啊……等等！你什么时候能说话的？！”

“之前。”Nelo简短回答，把话题拉回正轨：“什么叫我就是维吉尔？”

“就是字面意思……想起来了的话，你为什么不告诉我。”

但丁有些混乱，他此刻才惊觉Nelo已经那么像维吉尔了，Nelo的寡言是懵懂，而维吉尔的寡言是冷淡，看起来相似，实际区别大着呢。

他还没有弄清Nelo出走的真正原因，毕竟Nelo平时看起来没有过多情绪，微微有波澜的时候都是被但丁烦的，因为吃醋而离家出走这种事听起来完全和他不沾边。

但他打出happy ending靠的从来不是推理，而是猎人近乎冷酷的直觉。

他又重复一遍：“你就是维吉尔。”

好的，Nelo似乎愿意听他讲讲了。

“怎么说，”但丁开始犯难，“他是去魔界之前的你，也就是说，你变成这样之前的你。”

他卡壳了，实在不知道怎么继续讲，哪怕这个解释也显得乱七八糟，索性反客为主，开始问Nelo。

“怎么，因为我把你留在家里，你生气了吗？”

当然不是出于这么无聊的原因，并且Nelo绝不会承认他生气了。

“所以，刀是我的？”

“是。”

“书是送给我的？”

“是。”

“玫瑰也是？”

“是……今天的玫瑰送得太早，不新鲜了。”但丁对他笑起来，“所以来的时候我又给你带了一朵。”

变戏法一样，他掏出一支玫瑰，小心遮挡着风雨，递给Nelo。

他们僵持着，沉默了很久，Nelo还是接过玫瑰。

目光从手里的玫瑰平平移向但丁，Nelo说：“走吧，回家。”

“但之后你要和我讲清楚。”

回去的路上但丁一直拉着Nelo手腕，Nelo不耐烦地拍掉了三次，第四次被拉住的时候时候索性就放任了。看来还是没完全恢复，但丁想，他哥是绝不会任由他这么牵着走的。

回到家附近时避免不了被邻里热议，苏珊夫人瞧见故事终于有了个好结局，不由长舒一口气。她挥挥手，说：“早点休息，好梦，孩子们。”

除此之外，还有分享夫妻吵架经验的，追问究竟为什么吵架的，甚至有想给维吉尔介绍对象的？？？这都什么眼神！

花店老板娘看见Nelo左手被但丁牵着，右手握着一支玫瑰的样，不由摇了摇头，感叹年轻人的恋爱还是这样，热情，老套，乐此不疲。

Nelo几乎是被但丁推进家门的。一路上他听但丁讲了很多事，童年，父母，离散，力量，塔，决战，魔界，黑骑士。这故事不算短，穿插但丁时不时抓不住重点的细节性描述就更长，直到Nelo洗完澡，湿漉漉头发变干，才算结束。

听完，他只说了一句：

“力量确实很重要。”

但丁万万没想到他的感想是这个，靠着沙发往后仰，彻底歇火了。

Nelo说：“起来，身上是湿的，去洗澡。”

“太累了。”但丁说：“你不累吗维吉尔？”

累，但他更不能忍受但丁在家里胡搞。但丁给他讲完故事后，他终于认识到自己在家里的身份不是战败者而是家长，于是毫不留情地扯着但丁领子，想把他扔进浴室。

“停停停！我可以自己动，你等我进房间拿套衣服先！”

Nelo松开手。

过了一会儿，屋内传来一声惨叫。

“维吉尔，你为什么劈了我的床！！！”

Nelo一副事不关己的模样。事情是误会，但当时他愤怒的情绪是实在的，他一点也不为破坏了但丁的床而愧疚。

大不了晚上把床分他一半。

Nelo又在看书，这已经成了他一种习惯，无论多么心浮气躁，他总能在看书时平静下来。

一切新事物他都还在慢慢学，之前被困的时间太长太远，常识已经丢得差不多，认词句总有些麻烦，因此一本书他看得很慢。

但丁洗完澡出来，裸着上身，那毛巾胡乱揉搓头发，路过沙发背后时趴在Nelo旁边，半圈着他，仔细看了看书的内容，忽然笑了一声。

Nelo不喜欢水汽氤氲的感觉，几不可见地往一侧拉了拉距离，问：“笑什么？”

手臂往左一挡，Nelo就又被但丁圈回正中了。他也不嫌姿势难受，趴沙发背上往前后翻了翻书的内容。

“没事儿就滚出去找点事做。”

“你到底为什么想走？”冷不丁，但丁旧事重提。

这话Nelo没法回答，于是他以问题治问题：“你又为什么要把我从Mallet岛救回来？”

这叫什么问题，但丁救他没有原因，只要是维吉尔，那他就一定会去，不是所有事情都有为什么。

Nelo又埋回书里。

“所以我也没有原因，想走就走了。”

这是偷换概念……他哥真的人性化了很多，总归不是坏事。

“这书是我给你买的。”但丁来了句毫不相干的话。

“是，怎么？”

Nelo语带威胁，可见有一点误解，想也知道，他哥会觉得这是挑衅，或者要挟。

在背后，Nelo看不到的地方，但丁的笑容慢慢收了，声音还是戏谑的，语气却认真了些。

“维吉尔，还记得吗？你走的时候，这本书也是看到这里。”

花絮一：

现在的生活轻松是很轻松，可有些时候未免太吵了，Vergil心如止水地切下一块肉，细嚼慢咽。他旁边是正为“吃披萨和做饭两者在日常生活中的比例”而争论的Dante和Nero，同样不动如山的还有Kyrie，她正轻声细语和Nico商量下次去见孩子们应该带的小礼物，Nico自信地出谋划策，偶尔高声呵斥一下对面两叔侄。

“小声点，我听不见Kyrie说话！”

可真是太烦了。

Vergil进食完毕，一锤定音道：“一周两顿披萨。”

他声音不大，但该听的人都听见了，Dante瞬间萎靡不振。

看他焉了吧唧的样，Vergil思考了一会儿，又说：“回去可以讨价还价。”

Dante瞬间满血复活，讨价还价能包含的范围可就大了，他一定好好坑他哥一笔。

Vergil侧头，正准备对Nero也说点什么，周围一切突然扭曲破碎，最后看见的画面是Dante扑过来，想要抓住他。

又来了。

下一秒，Vergil出现在了一条陌生的小巷里，一对黏糊亲热的小情侣被突然出现的他吓了一跳，惊叫着跑了。巷子外面是一条宽且繁荣的街道，太阳耀眼得要命。

这是这个月来第三次混乱的时空旅行，每次持续时间都不长，除了把他随机扔到对应时间点的Dante面前外什么也不会发生。Vergil大概猜到这是某一个阶段的自己搞出来的好事，所以再麻烦也只能忍了。

不知道这次会见到什么时候的Dante。

他走出小巷，一点点把自己暴露在阳光下。

一个全新的时间段，建筑形制，交易方式，衣着风格都表示这个时间点离他和Dante分开那会儿并没有多久。Vergil皱眉，他不明白，这个时间段的自己应该并不在人界，被置换的他怎么会出现在这里。

Dante，同幼年分别那次比起来长大了很多，靠着墙，混不吝的魔王样，每一根刺都对着外人。Vergil第一次见这种形态的弟弟，毕竟长大后再相见时，Dante已经是一个很有自己想法，锋芒毕露又不伤人的状态了。这个正处于迷茫混乱阶段的Dante让Vergil意识到他错过了弟弟很多成长时刻，别误会，他可不是有些遗憾什么的，只不过感到新奇。

Dante背着剑，没注意远处的Vergil，时不时往某个方向瞥一眼，全部心神都被吸引了。顺着看过去，是……是一整个家庭集体出游，看起来快活得要命，同别的家庭比起来特殊的一点在于，他们家有一对双胞胎，父亲还戴着单边镜。

可能是因为和人类待的时间比较久，他的弟弟总是会陷进这类愚蠢又烦人的情绪里。

他走进一家冰店，询问了当下的具体日期，并点就一杯草莓圣代。

“他付钱。”

Vergil指着远处靠墙的Dante。

冰店老板看了看他，又看了看刀，把想说的话咽回去了。

或许是听到接近的脚步声，Dante转头，因为过度震惊而不知道如何做表情，脸十分僵硬，眼睛却睁得大大的。

这会儿的Dante还是个小矮子。

Vergil在内心无情嘲笑他的兄弟，却并不吝啬于选择一个更温情的姿势——比如半跪着，把草莓圣代递给他的弟弟，毕竟他很快就会离开。

“生日快乐。”Vergil说。

花絮二：

维吉尔拖着乏力的身体一步步走。对于现在的他来说，刀实在太长，可他还是紧紧抱着，这是又一场战斗后短暂的休息时间，四周空空荡荡，石块重复堆积，只有足音跫然。

他突然顿住，却并未像此前无数次一样戒备起来。不是恶魔，这是另一种他熟悉的味道。

是但丁。

一个……一个全然陌生的但丁。

不像他活泼的，烦人的，阳光一样的弟弟，这个但丁成熟而阴郁，长风衣上有着大片阴影色调，怔怔地看着维吉尔。

这太诡异了，维吉尔把刀抱得更紧。很快，他又不自觉松了力道，手指微微动了一下，像是想给某个蠢货擦擦眼泪。

魔界也会下雨吗？

维吉尔犹豫着，不知道是否该走过去。

他们谁也没有说话。


End file.
